


Salivating

by HyukaDolphinScream



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: BeomKai, BeomKai is life, Blowjobs, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu is shy, Cock Warming, Confident Huening Kai, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Huening Kai is horny, Huening is a little shit, Kinda, Kisses, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Mistakes were made, Mouth Fucking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shy Choi Beomgyu, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Throat Fucking, Top Huening Kai, Will edit if there're errors, Wrote this at 3am, blowjob, i guess?, sloppy blowjobs, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukaDolphinScream/pseuds/HyukaDolphinScream
Summary: Choi Beomgyu has an insufferable oral fixation. He tried to hide it from his members, but they eventually figured it out. They didn't judge him for it, but they also didn't know how extreme it was. Soobin tried helping him by buying a lollipop jar, often handing them out to Beomgyu whenever he looked uncomfortable.Yeonjun gave him a container full of bubblegum. They often shared it with other members too. Taehyun was, a bit too bold. He bought Beomgyu a pacifier. Customized at that. It was emerald green and had jewels embossed, spelling out his name.Although Beomgyu was quite embarrassed with receiving the gift, he thanked Taehyun with a tight hug and a promise that he'd use it whenever. All of his members have been helpful. Huening Kai. The angel of the group. The cute maknae who squeals and laughs like a dolphin. He didn't have anything to give Beomgyu, but he did offer him a solution.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Kudos: 32





	Salivating

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> -cock warming  
> -heavy make out  
> -cum eating  
> -sloppy blowjob  
> -dry humping  
> -rough facefuck  
> -M/M  
> -the maknae is horny af  
> -beomgyu lowkey likes it  
> -doesn't admit it though 
> 
> **If it isn't obvious yet, yes this includes the sexualization of TXT members. If you're not comfortable, I advise you to leave. Hate comments and those that criticize me for making this story will be deleted. I mean, the fuck are you even doing here? Idiot.**

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"Hyung you alright?" Beomgyu stopped chewing on his lips and glanced at Taehyun who looked at him concerningly. "You can have a gum if you'd like. I know how much it keeps you concentrated. Your lips look like they've been stung by a bee." The older pouted and crossed his arms. He wanted to, but he didn't want to trouble the others. So he settled with biting on his already swollen lips, trying to focus on what their English teacher was trying to say. "Huening-ah, do you mind initiating a conversation with Beomgyu in English? If you guys succeeded you can go home earlier than expected. I know how tired you are from practice."

Their instructor smiled warmly at them. Beomgyu tongued his cheek out of nervousness. He didn't want to mess it up. He wanted to go home and suck on his pacifier or eat. He felt the stinging pain from biting his poor lips. The maknae looked at him and cleared his throat. ~~"Oh shit, it's starting. Don't mess up now Beomgyu."~~ He told himself and breathed heavily. "Hello there Beomgyu. How was your day?" Huening Kai smiled at him and offered his hand. He took it awkwardly and thought of a response. "Good. I just finished practice. How about you?" He nibbled on the inside of his cheeks. Hopefully, he got it right.

"You guys did good! Although it was too bland and simple, you did a pretty good job. Why not stay for a while Huening-ah and Beomgyu-ssi? The both of you can practice together. The rest of you can go home." Beomgyu resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't want to stay! He looked at Kai, eyes pleading, trying to communicate. The latter smirked and wrapped his arms around the smaller's shoulder. "I'll teach him all about it don't worry! Can we have this studio for ourselves? I'll lock the door too so no one will interrupt us."

The older's eyes twitched in annoyance. ~~**"This brat is gonna get it."**~~ He cursed and murdered the youngest inside of his head. The said male was all smiles, looking up at their teacher with innocent eyes. Their instructor didn't suspect his student, aware of how innocent and pure the idol was. "Of course, I'll even tell the others to not disturb the two of you. Have fun, you guys! Beomgyu, be sure to show me improvements for our next lesson alright?" She went out and grabbed the don't disturb sign to hang on the doorknob.

Huening Kai stood up and locked the door. "You brat I'm going to fucking-" The blonde-haired boy smirked and pushed the older on the couch. "Hyung, we also have our own lesson. Don't you remember? You haven't taught me how to kiss with teeth yet." He giggled and hovered over the flustered male. Yes, both of them had been participating in "Kissing Lessons". It started with a shy Huening Kai confessing that he hadn't kissed someone before. The visual told him that it wasn't a big deal, it's not like they were allowed to date after all.

"But still! I want to learn how to kiss. You know how right hyung? I overheard you talking about it with the other hyungs when you were drunk." He vividly remembered each line that the latter spouted. He was against it at first, but who wouldn't give in to the Angel Huening Kai? And so, this arrangement had been going on for three months. Even if the older didn't want to admit it, somehow, Huening Kai's kisses were some sort of relief for his oral fixation.

The maknae had been improving after every session. Beomgyu was scared for his life, he was starting to get worried. What if he started craving the taller's kisses? That would be embarrassing right? "Hey." He snapped out of his reverie and looked at the male on top of him. He sighed exasperatedly and pulled him in for a kiss. It started out soft and sweet. The both of them relished the slight brushing of their wet lips. The brown-haired male sucked in a breath when the other slipped his tongue inside of his mouth. He hummed and felt his legs tremble.

"Hyung. C'mere." Huening Kai grabbed Beomgyu by the waist, settling him down onto his lap. The older shuffled around, trying to find the most comfortable position. He then wrapped his arms around his dongsaeng, looking down as his cheeks reddened. "Sorry, Beomgyu-ssi. I can't risk breaking your fragile teethies with sweets. That's why I figured that this might work out for the both of us." He cups his hyung's face, pulling it closer to him. 

When their lips finally touched again, the smaller sighed in relief. He had been anxious the whole day. They were practicing English for an interview and not one word stayed in his brain. He didn't want to bother the oldest to translate for him. So he wanted to study seriously. The problem was, that he couldn't focus without something in his mouth. Whenever they would give him lollipops, gums, or chewing candies, he always made noises. He couldn't help it. It was a way for him to distract himself from feeling uneasy and tense. 

Of course, the others didn't mind, but he didn't want to bother them. Much to his dismay, the lesson took 3 hours to finish. The older moaned as he ground on Huening Kai's hard-on. After 10 minutes, they pulled away from each other and laughed. "That was a lot of kissing." Beomgyu said softly. The visual's lips were glossy and plump from all the biting and tugging. His dongsaeng's lips were like that too. He kept sucking on them like sweet candy. They made very sloppy noises, but neither of them cared. Huening looked at his hyung, he looked very pretty. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were in a permanent pout. 

"Hyung. Go under the table. I'll be teaching you English." Beomgyu frowned. Why did he have to get down on his knees? Oh, he finally realized. He felt flustered and hid his face with his hands. ~~"How can he be this bold?!"~~ The both of them haven't even touched each other's bodies before. But he's now going to give the maknae a blowjob. "You finally figured out hyung? I researched on the internet and saw this thing called cockwarming. We won't do it if you're not comfortable. Let's just make out okay?" The older shook his head no. And whispered to Huening Kai's ear. 

"I want to taste you Kai-ya. Please." The maknae smiled at him and once again, their lips smashed against each other sloppily, hungrily, more passionately. One after the other, their kisses got even hungrier as they continued. The younger held on to his waist, grinding him against his crotch. Beomgyu let out a high-pitched whine. Huening Kai grunted and held him tighter, fingers digging down the smaller's waist. 

"Stop, stop. I wanna, I wanna taste you now." Beomgyu was in a haze. He just wanted something in his mouth. He wanted to feel full. The younger pushed him under his desk. He shimmied out of his sweatpants. 

There was a wet spot on his boxers, the older felt his mouth water. He looked up at the younger's eyes expectantly. _How would he taste like? How big was he? Will he be able to stretch his mouth full?_ The visual whimpered, hurriedly taking of his maknae's boxers. The appendage smacked him in his cheek. His hands immediately gripped Huening Kai's cock, feeling it pulse and twitch against his palm. He swallowed for the third time, just looking at his girth makes him salivate. It had an impressive size. Surely this will do the job. 

"Can I put it in my mouth?" The younger nodded, not even looking at him. He pouted and huffed. He wanted the taller to see him swallow his cock. Beomgyu licked the underside of Huening's cock, occasionally sucking on his balls. He made popping sounds whenever he would switch from the other, he looked up and waited for the singer to lock eyes with him, but he didn't. He was busy typing on his laptop and muttering English words, translating them into Korean. 

"Be a good hyung and just swallow my cock. I thought you wanted it so bad. Why're you beating around the bush?" The maknae slapped his dick against Beomgyu's swollen lips. He closed his eyes and held his tongue out, relishing in the tapping motions the taller did with his cock. He then swallowed the tip without warning, earning a grunt from the younger. "Hmm, your mouth is so hot Beomgyu-hyung, I can't wait to fuck your mouth and cum on your throat." He felt his cock twitch. He liked it when the younger would treat him like he was some type of desperate whore. 

He moaned on Huening's cock and pushed down deeper, attempting to swallow him to the base but failed. He settled with using his hands for the base. He had a non-existent gag reflex, which would be very delightful in this situation. Beomgyu tried to lift his head up for air, but Huening Kai held it in place. "Swallow me down to the hilt, and stay there. Mmhh fuck. I'll be teaching you basic English sentences. You won't move until I say so. Got it?" He nodded, doing what his maknae told him to. 

He stayed there for 5 minutes, unmoving. His jaw hurt from being open for too long. His eyes were tearing up. He might not have a gag reflex but it still felt uncomfortable. He couldn't even focus on what the taller was trying to say. He wanted to move. He wanted to pleasure the younger with his mouth. He was salivating, drool dribbling down his chin to the floor. The younger's thighs were also soaked in Beomgyu's spit. It felt disgusting but Huening didn't mind. 

He occasionally pats Beomgyu's head and nuzzles his stuffed cheeks. He even compliments him after explaining at least two sentences and translating them in their mother tongue. The smaller's face continued to heat up and the pit of arousal kept on growing as each second passed. He wanted to be praised even more. ~~"Doing this isn't that bad. I might get addicted to this."~~ He said in his mind ecstatically. He moaned around the younger's thick length, earning a throaty groan and praise from the blonde. 

"You're doing a good job warming my cock." 

"Your mouth is heavenly hyung." 

"If you feel this good then I should've done it a while ago." 

"Just like that. Use your tongue, ahhh you're doing so well." 

"You look so pretty with your mouth stuffed with my dick." Huening Kai's length was twitching inside his mouth, he felt it pulsating. It felt good, he felt full. He was overjoyed and extremely aroused, his cock continuously twitched whenever the younger would praise him and say dirty things about wanting to drown him with his cum, and coating his mouth white. 

"Just a few more minutes. Are you learning hyung?" He nods meekly, delirious, and clearly out of it already. He's slowly learning how to be the perfect cockwarmer. He's realizing how gratifying it feels to be used. "Alright pull away now. You did a great job hyung. You're the best cockwarmer, so so good for me. You still there?" Beomgyu slowly pulled away, locking eyes with the younger. He nodded weakly and swallowed the saliva that built up from having a huge barricade in his mouth. When he pulled away, a string of saliva was visible until it drooped down on the floor. 

"Can I fuck your mouth now hm? Is it okay for me to use you? I'm pretty sure you're enjoying this." The maknae's feet applied pleasure on his cock. He moaned loudly, covering his mouth after. He shuddered and his eyes rolled back, coming apart in front of the younger. He was embarrassed and hot yet he wanted more. He's becoming addicted to the drug that is Huening Kamal Kai. "Did you just come from my feet? Ah, what a fucking pervert." His tone was condescending, repulsive, and harsh. It brought tears to the visual's eyes, but it also sent pleasure down his sensitive cock. 

"It's unfair that you got to cum first before I did. I think you need to be punished Beomgyu-ssi. Lie down on the sofa." He obediently lied down on the couch. His head was hanging from the other side, he still had support from the arm of the furniture. "Tap my thigh once if you need to breathe, tap it twice if you want to stop." Beomgyu nodded, taking in the information with his blacked-out mind. He was bewitched, stupefied. Huening Kai officially drove him towards insanity. He felt his mind going onto overdrive. His cock throbbed and it felt painful. 

The younger stood in front of him. He tapped his cock against his hyung's chin. He gripped the smaller's throat. It wasn't enough to tighten his airways, but it was enough to add pressure. Beomgyu opened his mouth voluntarily, waiting for the younger's cock to finally enter him. Luckily, the taller complied. Slowly burying his dick down to the base. He groaned at the sight. His hyung's throat was bulging from his cock. His chest was red, his cheeks were flushed, and his sweatpants were wet with cum. It was an agonizingly beautiful sight. 

He was tempted to take a picture. But he needed the other's consent first. ~~"Maybe next time."~~ The maknae muttered in his brain. "I'll be moving now hyung." He thrust in and out, careful to not go too rough. It was his first time doing it, he didn't want to lose control and hurt his hyung. "Fuck you feel so tight. I can fuck you all day. You like being full with my cock hyung? Ngggh you're squeezing me." Huening Kai grunted. Applying pressure on the smaller's throat. He felt Beomgyu swallow around him, it felt heavenly. 

"Do you want me to wreck your mouth hm? Do you want to get stuffed with my cock all the time? Ah, you like that didn't you? Fucking cockslut." Beomgyu moaned around his length. He then decided to go a bit faster. "Tap my thigh okay? Do you remember what I told you?" The older hummed, caressing his dongsaeng's thigh, assuring him that he was fine. The younger decided to go deeper, and faster. He went on for five minutes when he smaller tapped on his thighs twice. 

He immediately pulled out and lifted up his hyung's head. Eyes filled with worry and panic, he apologized while rubbing the older's swollen throat. He felt his heart jump out of his throat from the gesture. 

"Are you okay hyung? Do you want to stop? Did I go too rough? I'm sorry." He frowned and wiped his hyung's face with a towel and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm fine. It's just that my neck was aching. I'll do the moving this time." Huening Kai smiled and pat the smaller's head. He was relieved and glad that his hyung wasn't having a hard time. 

"Alright. Go on." Beomgyu swallowed him without a struggle. He bobbed his head up and down, licking the underside of Huening's cock while massaging his balls. The blowjob was sloppy. Squelching noises echoed inside the room. The both of them were sweating. The ac was on but the heat of their bodies repelled the cold. 

"I'm about to cum hyung. Fuck." Beomgyu nodded in acknowledgment. He relished in the small grunts and groans his maknae was letting out. It felt so sexy, so stimulating, so different. His jaw felt slack, he was tired, his lips were swollen and his throat was aching. But he wanted to taste the younger's cum. He wanted to pleasure Huening Kai, bring him to climax with his mouth. He sucked harshly on the tip of the taller's cock, jerking off the body with a deathly grip and massaging his balls firmly. Finally, after what seemed like an hour- 

"Fuck I'm cumming! Mmmh shit." He was pushed down his maknae's cock. He felt it spurting out ropes of cum. It was thick, somehow it didn't taste bitter. It was actually sweet. He pulled away slowly from the semi-hard appendage. He opened his mouth and showed his tongue coated with cum. He then played with it using his fingers, admiring how sticky and stringy they were. 

"Swallow it." The older swallowed his thick cum, whining at how good it felt. 

"Good?" He nodded weakly. 

"I'll get you some tea to help with your throat. Don't worry I won't be gone for too long." Huening Kai went out of the room after cleaning himself up. He wore new and clean jogger pants. "Wow, that was just. Wow." He couldn't believe it. The angel of the group was just fucking his mouth earlier. His voice was hoarse. He chuckled to himself. "Can't wait to experience that again." He whispered to himself. 

"Don't worry, I got you." The younger came in with a cup of warm lemon tea in his hands. He handed it over to the elder and started to remove his undergarments. He got some wet tissue and wiped the cum off of the smaller's thighs and tummy. "Kai-yah be careful! I'm drinking tea." The younger chuckled ruffling his hair. 

"It's done now. Want to take a bath later?" Beomgyu nodded, smiling to himself. 

"Want to experience it again?" Huening Kai wiggled his eyebrows while the older punched him hard on the arm. 

"Maybe next time." He said shyly, hiding on the younger's shoulder. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
